


King and Lionheart

by kags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Everyones a little OOC, King!Kenma, M/M, Medieval AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, also i threw in some Daisuga and Kyouhaba in because I'm weak, also some HanaMatsu, i'm mushing around their personalities, king!Oikawa, king!kageyama, knight!Iwaizumi, knight!hinata, knight!kuroo, oh god this is angsty as hell, oh stop its for the sake of the story, probably some war shit too, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kags/pseuds/kags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that all's fair in love and war.</p><p>That's a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so HUGE thanks to [fei](http://blauerozen.tumblr.com/html/) on tumblr for letting me use their AMAZING [art](http://blauerozen.tumblr.com/post/133536938594/cause-youre-my-king-and-im-your-lionheart) to base a fic off of! I saw it and immediately came up with this huge plot so lets enjoy this mess of a story.

War wasn't beautiful. It was chaos. The sounds were ear ringing. The screeching sound of swords clashing, metal on metal. The sour smell of sweat pouring down faces. And the blood. The blood staining the ground, streaming down bodies, staining armor. 

War wasn't beautiful. Not even as the blood soaked through Hajime's underclothing. Not even as it trickled down his King's face. War took even Tooru, his King, the most beautiful man in the country, and turned it into something loathsome.

Tooru stood there, flag in hand, although it was more red than teal at this point. A trail of blood lead from his temple, down to his neck, dancing across the pale skin, into the armor. Hajime approached him, wary of the look across Tooru's face. He'd seen it before, many, many times. It was the crazed look of victory. His eyes were slits, his lips pulled back into a harsh smirk. Hajime knew better than to disturb his King. 

He did it anyway.

"Thought red was Nekoma's color."

Tooru turned at the words, the look turning venomous at the person who disturbed him. Though at the sight of Hajime, he simply closed his eyes, and exhaled. He inhaled, and then let it all out, along with all his murderous intent. He opened his eyes, and walked over to his most trusted Knight. His bodyguard, his best friend. The one he loved. 

He rested his head on Hajime's shoulder, not minding the blood that stained Hajime’s armor and soaked into his cheek. Wrapping his arms around him, he sighed, as if the weight of war, ruling a kingdom, and trying not to die every other minute was finally settling down on his shoulders. Hajime pressed his nose into Tooru's hair, arms coming up to grasp at Tooru's back.

No one was around to see them. No one was allowed to see them weak, except each other. They stood there for what might've been minutes, but felt like eternity. Basking in each other's presence, giving themselves a moment of peace, of serenity with each other. 

Tooru bit back a frown as Hajime pulled away. He had always been the sensible one. But he wished that sometimes, Hajime could let that go, let himself be with Tooru. He wanted Hajime's mind completely on him. Not on the time, not on the kingdom.

Hajime stretched out his arms, and sighed,

"We need to get back. You've got a kingdom to run. I've got a kingdom to protect. And a bath to take." He took Tooru's hand, and led him away from the battle sight.

Tooru smirked and poked at Hajime's cheek.

"Iwa-chan. Is that an invitation? Who knew that Seijoh's best and most honored knight has such a dirty mind." He finished it by sticking out his tongue and putting up a peace sign. A signature move known to get on every single one of Hajime's nerves. 

Hajime put on a sickly sweet smile, one that absolutely did not suit his hard jawline and firm features.

"Of course it's an invitation. Just don't be surprised when I drown you." He said, his voice taking on a lilting tone. 

Tooru's face took on a look of disgust. 

"Hajime, you're such a brute. That's treason. And never make that face again. Ever." Tooru let go of the knight’s hand, and motioned to the castle with his head. 

"But you're right. We need to get back."

Hajime resumed his straight posture, and sheathed his sword, a Falchion. Strong and curved, the blade was heavy and durable, perfect for Hajime’s style of fighting.

His face became hard and unmoving, a trait he picked up during training.  
He moved to Tooru's right hand, two steps behind. He was no longer Hajime. He was Iwaizumi, head knight of Seijoh, and Tooru's personal bodyguard.

Tooru too changed his posture. His shoulder's stiffened, and his movements became as graceful as a dancers. His expression was no longer soft, no longer reserved for Hajime. He was King Oikawa. Leader of the great nation of Seijoh. And he had a kingdom to run. 

The two exchanged a look, one of love, before hardening too their eyes. They began to walk, their horses lost sometime during the battle. Steps in synch, they returned to their kingdom. A King and his Lionheart.

\---

They arrived to a frenzy. Couriers scrambling around, nobles walking around with disdain on their faces, and the women absolutely swooning over The Grand King Oikawa. The usual. As they entered, a small blur sped towards them. Oikawa’s lips pulled into something that resembled a real smile, and held out his arms. The blur rushed into Oikawa’s arms, and the King let down his façade to lift his little brother up and twirl him around.

Shigeru’s laughs filled the shining room, his slivery brown hair catching the light. Oikawa put the small prince down, and tousled his hair. Shigeru shrieked and hurried to fix it, trying to make it as impeccable as it was before. Iwaizumi chuckled softly and shook his head. One of the largest similarities of the two royal brothers was their appearance, and their knowledge of it. They shared the same soft, pale skin, and round, yet sharp facial structures. They had both inherited the renowned family eyes. Wide brown doe eyes, that seemed to hold innocence and kindness. People were known to stare into those eyes and melt, becoming pliable to the crafty hands those sweet, sweet eyes belonged to. 

While the two were the picture of innocence and all around kindness, they’re personalities begged to differ. At a young age, both had learned the art of using others to their advantage. Oikawa was straight about it. His soft lips let out harsh threats, able to dig into a persons deepest fears and insecurities, and bring them out into the light, and use it against them. Shigeru was just as manipulative, yet kinder. His soft words held sugar, yet it didn’t take a skilled ear to hear the tone behind it.

Yet right now, they found their solace in each other. The last two remaining members of the royal family, their brotherly bond was the strongest to be found. Their trust was put solely into each other. Well, each other and their knights, that is.

Iwaizumi was snapped out his internal monologue by the loud grumbling of Shigeru’s knight, Kentarou. His deep set eyes and peculiar hairstyle gave him the look of a wild animal, the complete opposite to Shigeru’s sweet looks.

“Oi, aren’t you a little too old for getting picked up?” Kentarou said, irritation seeping into his voice. Even for a 16 year old, his view on the world was harsh and pessimistic. Shigeru just stuck his tongue out, and continued talking animatedly to Oikawa. 

Although Kentarou was putting on an ‘I don’t care about anyone or anything because I’m strong and cool’ attitude, Iwaizumi could see his hand resting on a sword handle. Iwaizumi smiled and turned to Kentarou,

“I see you finally received your weapon. What did you choose?” He asked. At age 18, a knights training was completed, and he would receive a weapon of his choice. Then, the king would hold a special knighting ceremony, and all would be welcomed into the knighthood.

But Kentarou was different. Like Iwaizumi, he did not choose his path. It was assigned to him. When he was born, the oracles had predicted he would become great, and live a life dedicated to the royalty. Thus, he was given to the royal family. His life was exactly like Iwaizumi, except with a different member of the royal family. He was raised in the castle, always right next to Shigeru. They grew up together, forming a special bond. This was so that Shigeru would become ingrained into Kentarou’s life. Kentarou’s life revolved around Shigeru. The bond was so strong that Kentarou would give his life to save Shigeru’s without any hesitation. Thus was the path of the fated knights. 

Kentarou pulled his sword out of its sheath, and the blamed shined with newness. Iwaizumi took a few moments to admire the craftsmanship. Kentarou gleamed with pride as his mentor examined his weapon.

“Double edged. Perfect for you.” Iwaizumi said. He ruffled Kentarou’s short hair and turned to Oikawa.

“Come on dumbass. We have stuff to do. And you’re still covered in blood.” He sighed, taking in the Kings appearance. Oikawa merely nodded, and proceeded to walk away, albeit not without a hug to Shigeru, and a taunting ‘See you later, Mad Dog!’ to Kentarou.

Iwaizumi led them up to Oikawa’s enourmous chamber, which was connected to Iwaizumi’s smaller room by both a door and a secret path accessed through the closet. He started the bath, and helped Oikawa undress. Oikawa lowered himself into the bath, and let his muscles slowly relax. Hajime strode to his room, and took off his armor, and washed himself quickly before dressing himself in a simple sleeping cloak. 

By the time he was finished, Tooru was lifting himself out of the tub. Hajime watched him don similar attire, and then the crawled into Tooru’s bed together. Hajime wrapped his arms around Tooru as the others head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. Their legs tangled and their breathing became synchronized.

Hajime broke the serendipity of the moment to card one of his hands through Tooru’s hair. He looked at Tooru, the one he loved, and whispered,

“I love you. Tooru, I love you.”, and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Tooru’s eyes lit up and he placed each of his hands on either side of Hajime’s face. He pulled Hajime into, and kissed him, long and deeply. When they parted, Tooru let out a sigh and whispered, “And I love you.”

They stopped talking after that, instead taking the quiet moments just to be with each other. They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, resting in peace. Yet the next day would be anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was a beast that took me like 3 days to write. but please forgive me for that tiny cliffhanger i just couldnt keep this chapter going. But lets appreciate tiny baby Shigeru! He's 15 in this, and Kentarou is 16. i just needed him to be younger than Tooru by a couple more years. Also both Iwa and Tooru are about...21? I havent decided yet, but I know Shouyou is gonna be 19 and Kageyama is gonna be 18, While Kuroo's gonna be 20 to Kenma's 18.
> 
> also
> 
> Cas, why are their names switching around from first to last n stuff?
> 
> bc i can. get with it. But like no bc Tooru and Iwa have a bond with each other that goes deeper than just a regular king + knight thing. Like I said in the story, Iwa was raised with Oikawa, and hence develped this connection with him, that makes the urge to protect him even stronger. Iwa is the person closest to Oikawa, so thats why only they get to use first names.
> 
> ps - chapter titles were supposed to be Of Monsters And Men song titles but hey what works, works.
> 
> pps - im aiming for 15 chapters but it may change. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going to go but i know that there is going to be at least one death. I'm considering making it 2? We'll see when we get there!
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](http://rnorgue.tumblr.com/html/) and yell at me please


End file.
